


absquatulate

by ringthealarm



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Beyoncé Knowles (Musician), Fifth Harmony (Band), Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/F, Fae & Fairies, Polyamory, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/F/F, Witches, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringthealarm/pseuds/ringthealarm
Summary: okay, see. you talk too much. that's it. stop talking.





	absquatulate

 

 _ab·squat·u·late_  
/abˈskwäCHəˌlāt/  
_verb  
_ _to leave somewhere abruptly_

 

 

**ACT I**

ariana gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles were ghost white. she was driving god knows what past the speed limit at 11 at night. she didn't care right now but all she had on her mind was beyoncé. if she wasn't super horny and manic, she would be laughing how the older woman has her under her spell (literally) and she's not even mad. ariana is just like, she got me trapped mentally and physically, with a hysteric snort. ariana didn't even know why she fell for beyoncé but shit. who would say no or won't in the first place? it's  **beyoncé**. in a way, ariana was grateful for whatever relationship she had with both beyoncé and normani at the moment. beyoncé oddly enough brought ariana and normani closer together and the three of them were practically inseparable. 

they worked in units. on some days, ariana clicked with normani more. she only wanted to spend time with her. felt the closest to her, which makes sense in the end because they were together first before she met beyoncé. ariana loved normani. their relationship was so pure and normani felt like home to ariana. ariana wanted to build a life with normani. she wanted all the lovey-dovey shit with her. normani made ariana want to sing all day. 

on other days, ariana felt a strong pull towards beyoncé. beyoncé was very intense and had an overwhelming presence. even before ariana learned that beyoncé was a witch, she had a hold on ariana that she couldn't explain if she wanted. beyoncé was very sexy and seductive. everything about beyoncé was attractive; to her voice and mannerisms, she really had ariana by the throat. all ariana wanted to do was fuck when she was with her or when she thought about her, which was damn near every day. ariana never felt so attracted to one person in her life. beyoncé knew this too and teased her about it in good fun but beyoncé really cared for and loved both ariana and normani in ways that all three understood. 

usually on all days, the three of them were very loud and were a mess of screaming in arguments plus ecstasy and loving each other under covers. they shouldn't have worked so well together like they did but it worked. 

ariana got jealous all the time though. normani and beyoncé's relationship was different from how ariana and beyoncé's relationship was. ariana felt like it mirrored how she and normani was and it made her a bit on edge. ariana didn't know why she felt like that constantly, she just knew she had possessive traits and it always leaps out on days where she feels the most anxious and sad. ariana voiced that a lot and both normani and beyoncé were thankful for that. they had trust in each other. they always talked (well, mostly ariana) about how they all were feeling to ensure no one was feeling left out. 

it was cute. they all were cute.

ariana started to laugh even more when thoughts of both normani and beyoncé flooded her mind while driving home. normani was away that night so it was just beyoncé and ariana got wetter by the second thinking about her girlfriend. 

 

.

 

ariana finally arrived home with beyoncé sitting on the couch in the living area, frowning at the shorter woman when she sat beside her. 

"ari, why did you speed home? i'm not going anywhere," beyoncé bit back a laugh and humor with that question. beyoncé knew what effect she had on her but it was so hot when ariana begged and practically screamed out any want for her so she acted clueless to get under her girlfriend's skin a lot. ariana knew beyoncé did that too but she didn't say anything because she was basically beyoncé's bitch. 

"i want you."

beyoncé turned her body, titled her head slightly and ran her hand across ariana's cheek. "how bad do you want it?"

ariana's breath hitched. she didn't say anything, she just grabbed beyoncé's free hand and put it under her tight skirt. beyoncé smirked. 

"okay, see. you talk too much. that's it. stop talking. and just take off your clothes." 

ariana did exactly that in record time and then straddled beyoncé on the couch.

"you're so fucking sexy, ariana. you know that shit, right?" beyoncé purred while flicking one of ariana's nipples absentmindedly, making the small girl cry out.

"god, yeah, bey. i do."  

"i'm not sure you know, baby. you make me--" beyoncé's voice trailed off and ariana felt light tingles outside her clit and pussy lips, giving out a low moan. beyoncé kept doing that for awhile, loving the sounds coming out of her girlfriend's mouth and watching her face twist in pleasure. beyoncé found ariana so cute and irresistibly sexy at the same time and it drove her insane. beyoncé played it off in a cool manner because she knew ariana was visibly infatuated with older woman, but ariana knew. they were so into each other and they played on that all the time. ariana made beyoncé so alive, both her and normani changed her life in ways that she'll always be thankful for. she never thought she would find any shred of happiness with love after her messy divorce or how her life was 3 years ago, but she did. and she was overjoyed.  
  
"shit. beyoncé," ariana gasped out, her moans getting louder and more drawn out. beyoncé knew she was close so beyoncé made the vibrations more intense and directly on her clit, making ariana go louder.  
  
"aw. i didn't even touch you with my actual hands yet." beyoncé said with an annoying smirk on her face that ariana would roll her eyes and smack it off her face if she wasn't about to cum.  
  
"bey, please!" ariana was out of her mind at this point in time.  
  
"cum for me, ariana." beyoncé said with a low growl and ariana did, throwing head back with a light yell, her body shaking, beyoncé loving the sight thinking she was the most beautiful woman (and she was in her eyes).

 

.

 

  
  
when ariana caught her breath after a few minutes, they shared lots of sloppy, heavy kisses, with ariana fingering beyoncé during it. they couldn't stop laughing and smiling throughout. just a typical, loving night for them.

 

.

 

  
  
normani eventually came home finding her girlfriends snuggled up on the couch, sleeping. normani always caught them like that but something about tonight really pulled on her heartstrings so she took a pic of them. after she put her phone away, normani covered them in a thick quilt and then she retreated to their bedroom, getting ready for bed. when normani finally flopped in bed, on the verge of closing her eyes, she felt two bodies flop on her. normani laughed out loud.  
  
it was just a typical night for them.

 

 

**ACT II**

beyoncé really didn't like using magic unless she was bored, in the case of a life or death situation or during sex because, well, it was fun and her lovers loved that. her sister, solange, didn't understand her sister's normal ways because she lived by it. beyoncé came from a long line of powerful witches and the history was fascinating, she wasn't gonna lie about that, but she just didn't care to make it apart of her daily life. she did use it if she HAD to, though. it's handy in emergencies but other than that, she wanted to be lowkey about it. the supernatural was normal in this world. witchcraft and all that, it was visible and others could freely use it but beyoncé didn't want to. so, it was shocking to others close to her when she used it.

today, beyoncé was bored and done with working with her music for the day. beyoncé was levitating while reading a book. her favorite things involving magic was mind and air related. in general, the woman was so content these days and it really shows in the new album she's creating. beyoncé always sang about love, sure, but she hasn't felt a love like she did now when she was married. when she thinks about her girlfriends, she feels like the wind is knocked out of her. she never felt a love this strongly with anyone, let alone with two women.

2017 was fucking awful. her divorce was being finalized and the media frenzy around it all made her sick and shamed her. he cheated. he cheated not only once, but multiple times with many women. got two of them pregnant. it made beyoncé furious and so upset that she wasted her time with him. she really fell in a depressive state that year.

she always recalls the night in december 2017 that she met both ariana and normani. she grimaces at the memory but it always makes her smile at the same time. she didn't know if she would still be alive if they didn't find her.

 

 

.

 

 

_beyoncé was cold. shivering, actually. she was on the edge of a bridge but was she gonna jump off it? probably not, maybe so. she was so fucking out her mind. she didn't know what she was doing but she didn't care either. she really just didn't give a fuck._

_"hey!" she heard a voice in the distance. then, she heard footsteps scurring in her direction then halted._

_silence._

_"i--" she heard the stranger start off but she didn't know what to say. beyoncé didn't blame her. what can you really say to a stranger about to take their life?_

_"i-i don't know you, really, but please don't jump. not to be corny, but people care about you. you matter to so much. you make an impact so many people out there. a light would go out in the world if you lose your life. don't do it not for others, but yourself. you'll be happy you didn't when you look back on this night."_

_more silence._

_beyoncé heard the stranger sigh and walk back the other direction. she didn't know what compelled her but beyoncé yelled back "wait!"_

_beyoncé decided to move off the ledge slowly and she turned around to face the woman. the woman didn't say anything but beyoncé saw in her eyes she was worried and sad. the stranger ran up to the older woman and gave her a hug, almost knocking her over. beyoncé coughed at the sudden hug and the stranger laughed, sounding like music. she was gorgeous._

_"i'm sorry! um, i'm ariana. ariana grande. i-i'm about to get dinner right now with my girlfriend. i... you should come with us! you absolutely need the company."_

_before beyoncé could protest, she felt herself being pulled towards her anyway to her car. beyoncé saw a beautiful, deep brown-skinned woman standing by the car too._

_"hey, i'm normani. i see you noticed how annoying and persistent ariana is."_

_ariana stomped in front of normani to open the door get on the driver's side. "i'm not annoying, mani! fuck off!"_

_beyoncé laughed at their interaction and decided to get inside since she didn't drive here. she walked for miles, actually and she can't imagine how awful she looks right now. she wouldn't say it out loud, but she was glad that the couple found her because she couldn't stop smiling and she was so entranced by ariana and normani. beyoncé could tell that they would die for each other and that they were perfect for each other. it genuinely made her feel so great. they had such good energy that lifted her spirits and she desperately needed that right now. maybe, they were her saving grace._

_._

 

 _"beyoncé, do you want to go home?" normani asked while ariana was doing the dishes. they both were sitting on ariana's and normani's patio._  
_"nah. not really, if you want me to be honest." beyoncé sighed out. something about the both of them made her be completely honest about her feelings and it was borderline scary because she wasn't like that to anyone, let alone people she just met hours ago. the pull they both had on her was insane and it's never happened... like ever. she really felt like she was getting high for the first time all over again._

_"you can stay here for the night if you want? i-- you know what's crazy? i know of you but of course, i don't know you but i feel something when i'm talking to you? i feel like i know and trust you? i have such a connection i can't explain. do you feel it too?" beyoncé and normani just shared a look and beyoncé couldn't quite tell what look normani had in her eyes but she knew it was desperation and want. before beyoncé could respond, ariana leaned on the doorway._

_"hey bey, you staying with us? we would love to have you."_

_"yeah, of course," beyoncé said cautiously, normani never breaking the stare from beyoncé's eyes._

_._

 

_beyoncé was lying in the guestroom, still thinking about her and normani's encounter. if normani was about to make a move if ariana didn't say anything, she wouldn't have stopped her. she was attracted to her, sure, but didn't want to be like her fucking ex-husband. she wasn't gonna ruin someone else's relationship just because she found a woman hot but... she felt connected her. like her soul was with her. this shit was crazy._

_beyoncé heard a knock at the door and it was normani._

_"so, i see you're still awake,"_

_beyoncé got out of bed and decided to face normani._

_"normani, what are you doing? what do you want?"_

_normani closed the door behind her and walked up closer to her, her expression still unreadable to beyoncé. normani pushed hair that was in beyoncé's face behind the older woman's ear. beyoncé was so turned on but she didn't want to act on it._

_"you know what this is and you know why i'm here,"_

_"but ariana--"_

_"you think she doesn't know? our relationship, we're together but also we're free to pursue other people if we choose and i never acted on it because i care about no one else but her in this world but i know you feel something between us. don't act like you don't, beyoncé."_

_normani put her hand on beyoncé's right cheek and beyoncé leaned in her embrace, closing her eyes._

_"fuck, i--"_

_"don't fight it, please."_

_normani and beyoncé shared a look and normani crashed her lips on to hers. beyoncé took no time reciprocating the kiss back. it felt like she was missing this all her life. the blonde woman felt like she was missing her all her life. normani's lips felt like heaven. she crashed into her and the world melted away. normani pulled her in closer, their lips moving in perfect sync. beyoncé pulled normani's top and pulled both her and normani backwards on the bed not breaking the kiss for a second._  
_normani broke apart to undress beyoncé in a frenzy and beyoncé did the same._

_"god, this is so hot." normani mumbled admiring beyoncé's body. beyoncé didn't know if this was said towards the situation or her body but both weren't wrong._

_"you're a witch, aren't you?" normani asked bluntly. beyoncé didn't answer but hovered them both inches off the bed._

_normani laughed. "fuck! i should have known my own kind! you have such deep and earthy energy. it's like you do dark magic but i can't tell. do you?"_

_beyoncé chucked. "i hardly do magic at all but no, i don't do dark magic at all. everyone else in my family does though so it's probably that."_

_"jesus, you're so sexy." normani said while touching beyoncé's abs. beyoncé just loved the feel of normani's hands on her body._

_"do you still want to be in the air, normani?"_

_"yeah, actually. it's fun. ariana loves when i do that to her."_

_normani went back to kissing beyoncé and kept one hand still on beyoncé's stomach, the other teasing around outside her pussy lips, making the older woman squirm in anticipation._

_normani moved from beyoncé's lips to her right nipple, with her hands still in the same spot, making beyoncé give out low moans._

_"god, mani. please just--" beyoncé trailed off, loving the feeling of being teased but she was honestly gonna lose her mind._  
_normani then plunged two fingers in beyoncé, making her cry out louder. beyoncé felt the room shift and get warmer which she thought nothing of it, just that normani is very turned on and using her powers too. normani was right, this shit was hot. it was like normani knew her body because she hit her spots JUST right, making beyoncé lose complete control. she was too good._

_"fuck! i'm about to--" normani then added another finger, making the blonde practically yell normani's name like a prayer._

_"uhm, shit!"_

_normani hit inside her just right and then beyoncé came so forcefully, she felt like she was hovering above flames. this was so perfect. the feeling was so perfect._

_normani put them back on the bed and waited for beyoncé to recuperate._

_"hey, how you feeling?" normani asked, with her chin on beyoncé's stomach._

_"you're incredible,"_

_"thank you, bey."_

_"i still feel... odd? i'm not sure if i'm comfortable with what we just did knowing you--" beyoncé trailed off. she felt guilty but not guilty enough to not do this again. and again. and again..._

_"it's fine, bey. do you want to talk to ariana about it?"_

_beyoncé's face furrowed. "i mean, kind of. i just feel -- i don't want to wreck homes,"_

_"we'll do it later, then"_

_they stayed like this for a few moments until beyoncé spoke up._

_"can i eat you out, please?"_

_normani just smirked and they went back to like they were before._

 

.

 

beyoncé heard a knock at the door, breaking her out of the memory and ariana came in smiling.

"hey, baby. you ready to go?"

"yeah. just let me get my things."

beyoncé stopped levitating and started to pack up all her things. ariana walked around beyoncé's home studio waiting for her to get ready. ariana was about to return to the main entrance until she looked at the opposite wall, noticing a picture of her, normani and beyoncé laughing with champagne in their hands. normani wearing a white feather boa and it was also around beyoncé's and ariana's neck. it was such a fun night.

"that was a wild night, huh?" beyoncé spoke behind her, grinning. ariana smiled with her.

"one of the best nights of my life, truly." the smaller girl said dreamily. it wasn't even her birthday but it felt like it. that month in general, she had the best sex of her life. literally every night. but when it was either one of their birthdays, they just went at it like crazy. she loved it.

beyoncé hugged her from behind and started pecking her neck

"i was thinking about how we all came to be earlier, me and you specifically,"

"oh yeah? did you have fun recalling it?" ariana felt beyoncé get more forceful with the kisses on her neck and then she grabbed ariana's ass.

"i did. we could reenact it later if you want?"

ariana rolled her eyes, but felt her whole body get hot. this is what beyoncé did to her and she loved it.

"let's just go, okay. you got to get pretty for me."

beyoncé fake gasped "i'm always pretty! i'm fucking gorgeous." beyoncé flipped her hair dramatically, making ariana giggle.

"let's GO, drama queen!"

 

.

 

 

_ariana was fine with beyoncé and normani as a couple. they said they could openly see whoever but ariana was a bit sad about it all. ariana was just a very obsessive and jealous person. she didn't want to be but... she was._

_ariana and beyoncé were friends. they were good friends. ariana had no ill feelings towards the beautiful blonde woman but she was just feeling sad about how hurt it made her. on this random night, ariana and beyoncé were just hanging out together like they usually do but something felt very off about this day. beyoncé kept staring at her, which made ariana uncomfortable a little but she shrugged it off. she didn't want to fight with the older woman. she wasn't doing anything odd._

_"you're mad at me." beyoncé simply said while they were watching a movie, beyoncé's eyes on the screen while saying it._

_ariana just looked at her not knowing how to respond._

_"i'm not mad? i'm just--" ariana stopped herself. she didn't want to open this can of worms, but she had to because her feelings weren't going to vanish anytime soon._

_beyoncé turned off the television and quickly turned to ariana. "you're what?"_

_"i'm envious! and sad! you're happy with normani and it upsets me!" ariana blurted out, her face getting warm after. beyoncé's expression softened and she gave the smaller girl a hug, feeling ariana relax in her embrace._

_"why didn't you say that, ari? it's been two months we could have accommodated your needs," beyoncé pulling back, licking her lips. ariana noticed beyoncé's hazel eyes go from worried to filled with lust in a millisecond and it made ariana's hairs on her arms stick up._

**_well, fuck._ **

_beyoncé continued. "you can join us if you want. it's only right in the end, anyway."_

_ariana was flabbergasted but she didn't want to say anything. she couldn't. her body was talking the most in this situation and it wanted beyoncé. instead, ariana didn't say anything. she just stood up from the couch, held out her hand, and led beyoncé to the bedroom._

_ariana told beyoncé to get on the bed and ariana pulled out a box from under her bed._

_"i'm gonna be real with you. i wanted you to fuck me the day i saw you trying to jump off a bridge. you make me react in ways i cannot explain. you and normani are both witches, so i know whatever i feel towards either of you, it's magnified. listen, i never thought i would get you in this position but i did. now--" ariana tossed the box in beyoncé's direction and she caught it. "i want you to fuck me so hard that i forget my name. that i forget everyone that was before you. i know you can do that." ariana said, her voice getting a bit deeper and her eyes looking literally black._

_beyoncé was a bit taken aback on how demanding ariana was like this but it was so hot to beyoncé, she could have busted a nut right then and there. beyoncé then took out whatever was in the box and it was probably one of the biggest sized dildo she's ever seen on a strap. she didn't know ariana was like this because beyoncé never asked what her sex life was it ariana but not she knew why they hardly dated other people._

_ariana then crawled closer to beyoncé and started to kiss her with beyoncé kissing back. ariana was so demanding but so light. her kisses were so gentle even though they were making out heavily right now, she was pretty sure ariana was a fairy._

_"ariana? are you...?" beyoncé asked between kisses not wanting to stop. ariana pulled back after a few moments, taking off her shirt and jeans. then taking off beyoncé's clothes too. ariana went back to kissing her._

_"yes, i'm a fairy. you're right. now, strap me." ariana said in a sexy tone that beyoncé couldn't exist. beyoncé then put lube on the material and then put on the harness._

_"okay. how do you want it?"_

_"i honestly don't care, baby. i just want you to lay it on me."_

_beyoncé hummed and entered in ariana slowly, hearing her moan lightly. beyoncé went slow at first, not wanting to hurt her and ariana must have sensed it._

_"beyoncé, go faster, please. don't be afraid. i want this."_  
_so, beyoncé did and... yes. ariana was reacting so quick to her and they got into a groove quick. beyoncé wrapped ariana's legs around her waist, going deeper in ariana, making her cry out even louder. she stroked as fast and as deep as she could, making the tiny woman scream-moan so loud. this honestly felt so right. ariana on beyoncé. ariana grinding against beyoncé. beyoncé actually loved the noises coming out of ariana's mouth because it really sounded like music._

_"fuck! bey! you're so good!"_

_beyoncé felt the vibrations on her too in intense waves and she felt like she was about to cum any minute so she knew ariana was about to as well._

_"uhh shit! i'm about to cum, please don't stop!"_

_another pump. and another one. and another one and ariana came with a scream, sounding like the most song beyoncé has ever heard with beyoncé cumming several moments after her. beyoncé still pumped into ariana for a few seconds and then she pulled out, taking the device off her, cuddling on ariana's side._

_ariana finally spoke after a few moments. "so do you want to officially be together now?"_

 

**ACT III**

normani had no words ever to explain how she was feeling. when asked about ariana, she felt her heart grow three sizes more. when asked about beyoncé, she felt her heart leap out her chest. she never loved another person more than she loved those two. a polygamous relationship was difficult but in the end, they all made it work because they loved each other. normani started to date ariana in 2016 after she was going through a messy breakup. normani was her saviour. they leaned on each so much and seen the best times of each other.

when beyoncé came in the picture at the end of 2017, she never thought her life would be like this. she never thought she would ever come home to not only one, but two drop dead beautiful women. she felt so lucky and blessed, truly.

 

.

 

"oh fuck, baby. right there."

ariana was face deep in normani's pussy. all ariana wanted to do when she was with normani was give her head and normani wasn't fussed. she wanted ariana to have her tongue inside her for the rest of her life if that was ever possible. ariana was good and since they were both magical beings, sex was a million times better.  
ariana trashed her tongue inside her girlfriend, trying not to move to much because beyoncé was also tongue deep inside ariana's pussy as well. ariana took her hands and put it on beyoncé's head, making her go as deep as she can. ariana also moaning in normani made the dark-skinned girl close to the edge.

"ari, god. i'm so close, fuck..."

both ariana and normani we're moaning in sync, and beyoncé loved the sound of that. she could hear it for the rest of her life. beyoncé heard normani cum and a couple of minutes later, ariana came after her.

 

.

 

 

after they all came down from their orgasm high, they went for round two. and three. and four...

 

.

 

  
just a typical night for them.

 

 

.

 

 

beyoncé is a private person so when she nonchalantly said she was dating both ariana grande and normani kordei in her songs and interviews, the media went wild with that. when you date more than one person at a time, people forget the gender and go straight to the polygamy aspect of it all. beyoncé didn't care though. she was happy. she was truly happy and she didn't care about the public's reception of her and her life anymore. she felt free.

 

 

.

 

 

ariana and normani followed suit. all three of them mentioned each other publicly as much as they could. normani made them both have cameos in her vids as love interests. ariana dedicated songs to them every night at her shows and told stories about them on stage.

 

 

.

 

 

"you know what? i could do this forever, by the way." normani whispered. ariana murmured and beyoncé sighed dreamily.

"you both saved me. i wasn't going to say it out loud ever but you both changed me in ways i'm thankful for. you made me both love again," beyoncé said with all honesty and no humor, which was rare for her.

ariana and normani both grinned.

"okay. this shit is nice but can we go to bed? i have things to do tomorrow."

"shut the fuck up, you rude bitch! our girl just said the most beautiful shit and you ruined it!"

they all had a laughing fit and started to play fight before bed, as usual.

 

.

 

 

just a typical night.

 

.

 

 

**fin.**

 


End file.
